Stirrings
by ALENKA123
Summary: What was it that possessed them so? What evil had them in it's grip? How long can they deny what is wrong, but feels so right? How long til they give in..to sin?
1. Stirrings

_**Stirrings**_

He could remember those days clearly, tearing around the garden at their mother's villa when they were young, ducking behind sculptures, and other garden ornaments, thoroughly enthralled in their game of tag or hide & seek. He remembered the thrill her wave of brilliant yellow hair gave him as he pursued her relentlessly. He'd tackle her and she'd squeal playfully as he'd growl at her before brother sister would collapse into a fit of giggles. Eventually someone would find them, weather it was their mother, or brother, they'd just shake their head or go and tell mother (as Juan often did so). If it was Juan (as it was most of the time, as their mother was busy with baby Gioffe). He'd go off to find Vannozza, and by the time he'd returned, the inseparable siblings would have disappeared to another area in the spacious dwelling.

And now temptation pawed at his heart. No longer did it feel innocent. It felt foreign, forbidden.. What kind of evil was this, masquerading in the promise of pleasure, what could possess him so? When he took her arm in his, he would feel it, that spark, a warning, from his inner most passions. So easy it had been before, to ignore, but now desire had reared it's head and threatened to engulf him. Something had possessed Cesare Borgia, something that promised as much pleasure as it did sin.

* * *

She remembered those nights most vividly. When those malicious Roman storms would rage against her windows She cower in fear beneath her linen & laces, before It became too much to take. She'd slip from her bed sheets and into her beloved brother's arms. He was never annoyed at this. For most boys his age, a little sister was considered a nuisance. But not to Cesare Borgia, who could deny his sweet sister nothing. She'd curl up next to him. Her tiny body shuddering against his strong form, he'd pull her into a comforting embrace and kiss her hair. Cesare could chase away the storms, chase away the creatures that she was convinced lived under her bed. Cesare would gladly chase away the most fearsome and frightening demon just to see but a hint of a smile pass across his angelic sister's face. So she would bury her face in his shoulder and curl up into a ball at his side, and he would stroke her hair and whisper "Go to sleep Crezia, go to sleep. Cesare always chased the storms away, always & forever.

And now it slithered within her, that infectious feeling encasing her heart, her mind. Like some great poison, filling her with unclean thoughts. No longer did he simply put her at ease, on the contrary, he excited her. She found herself drawing a breath when he held her in his protective embrace, and less willing to let go. And he looked at her she felt it, surging through her with incredible force. And there was nothing she could do about it. At night she lay there, tossing and turning as visions of her dangerously handsome brother swirled through her head. Yes, something had awoken within Lucrezia Borgia something as painfully tempting as it was forbidden

_The love that lasts the longest is the love that can never be."_

_-S. Maugh_

A/N- Hello Borgias fans (more like Borgiacest) fans of fanfiction! I've only just started watching this show, I'm all caught up so I'm up to date on the current season! One word, _Siblings. _But I'm not here to rant. I'm here with my new story, i was watching _The Borgias_ a few days ago and Cesare & Lucrezia were being adorably incestous as always and i was like "_OMG, why haven't i done a fanfic for them?!" _So here it is-_Stirrings_ i wasn't sure about the title, or the story to be honest, I just typed up a few thoughts and interpretations, added a personal favorite quote, whipped up a pretty cover with my (excess) photo apps and tossed it up here. I've been writing awhile, but i've only recently tries the incest fics. i have one other for you _Game of Thrones _fans, it's a Jaime & Cersei called " _The __Scars of our Sins" _But you should probably be aware that i DO NOT ship them, i was more facisnated by them when i wrote it. Too be honest they kinda creep me out. I've been trying to expand my writing base by trying some plots/couples that aren't exactly in the norm *_cough-Borgiacest, Twincest, etc*..cough* _I do kinda ship Cesare & Lucrezia though, IDK, something about them is just so poetic, and dramatic, (not to mention tragic). Anyway please leave me a review and let me know what you think! I hope to do more Cesare & Lucrezia fics in the future. _Thanks & Happy Reading_


	2. LoveSin

LoveSin

Origins of Innocence, Intentions, Pure

I swear it.

For I would have never risked my immortal soul in the name of sin,

Had I been able to resist what binds me to it.

My own forever love. As much a sinner as I.

As good as I am wicked.

For we are cursed

Plagued with an evil lust, one that has left us

Mangled

Desecrated

Villainous

For our repulsive love, will forever be our burden.

When we have gone, leaving these desecrated shells behind

They shall cut us open & Find it engraved within.

Resistance was worthless,

Desire was painful

Sin was glorious

My love is my sin, & My sin is my love

Sleep now my own cursed Darling

Never to awake again in a narrow minded world so full of hate

I shall be there when you wake

Writhing alongside you in those eternal flames

AND WE SMILE AS WE BURN

A/N

Just a little poem i wrote for Cesare & Lucrezia hope you like it!


	3. The Beautiful & The Dammed

THE BEAUTIFUL & THE DAMMED

The pope was a sight to see. He sat on a grand throne, bathed in finery. The square was flooded with his loyal subjects. Each hanging off every holy word save for one.

I stood alongside my family. They'd been in such a hurry this morning, clamoring in their excitement to see the Holy Father in all his splendor. Alexander V1 was with his family as well. Specifically his beloved children who stood on either side of him, like statues, stoic, and cold. I found myself unable to look away.

The oldest, _Cesare_ was a man. He was tall, and handsome. His dark curls fell close to his chiseled profile. Piercing dark eyes illuminated his grave face. He was dressed in splendor as well, the Borgia Bull emblazoned on his breastplate in gold. He did not move, he did not smile, but there was something in his eyes. Not anger, but as though he were lost, lost in his own morbidity.

To the Pope's left was his cherished _Lucrezia. "The scandal of all Italy" _they called her. She was truly the most beautiful treasure the Vatican possessed. Petite, and womanly. Her blonde hair could have easily been mistaken for a halo. Just like her brother, her eyes illuminated her porcelain face. Lucrezia could have easily passed for a young, naïve, girl, (despite her two previous marriages.) But if you were too look closer, you might just see it. A seemingly dark, and haunted glow engulfed her. With a face like that Lucrezia Borgia could have easily passed for pure & untouched. But beneath she was writhing in the knowledge of horrors even a woman beyond her early years, should never know of. Truly a tortured Madonna.

I stared at them, the pope's wayward bastards, placed on a pedestal for all of Rome to behold. They were indeed a sight. In beauty there was none better, but in spirit there was none more dammed. With that touch of ungodly perfection, it was no wonder the rumors swirled as they did.

"_Cesare & Lucrezia Borgia" _It was the Vatican's favorite rumor. Some whispered that they were doomed. Others that they were sinners of the worst kind, murderers, who would shamelessly lust after whomever, suited their fancy. But the most common, that they were lovers. That the pope's two most beloved children had carnal knowledge of each other, and had for many years. What had started out as drunken, tavern tales had only been strengthened as time progressed. BOTH Lucrezia's husbands, "_Giovanni Sforza"_ and only weeks ago_" Alfonzo of Aragon"_ had been found murdered. And Cesare Borgia was more than suspect in the crimes.

And then the most damming. They were always together Their physical perfection was known throughout the Vatican. Men eyed her hungrily as much as women practically fell at his feet. But unfortunately for their many admirers, they kept to themselves. At a one of the Pope's grand parties, you would find them nestled in a corner somewhere, their cold, calculating eyes darting around the room, then flickering back to the other's devastatingly beautiful palette, an identically devious smile spreading across their lips. As their eyes swept across the room with contempt, some found them selves, nervously avoiding their eyes, keen not to be spotted by the pair. They had a way of looking at you, almost as though they had already judged you the minute they spotted you.

So it was no wonder some believed they had been touched by the devil himself, other's insisted that they took the faith in mockery, that the only thing they worshipped was each other's own vanity. No matter the whispers, most of Rome agreed that their souls were as blackened as their reputations. Cesare and Lucrezia Borgia,

BEAUTIFUL & DAMMNED


End file.
